Night Blooming Jasmine
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Yaoi.Zero's point of view. How could it be so sweet when I was so bitter? My answer was Kaname.lemon. KanamexZero


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! This is rated M+! This has a lemon! I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI DO NOT CONTINUE READING! Ok I warned you! Have fun my yaoi-fan girl sisters! This is one of my favorite flowers by the way! Oh and Kirika is my own character I made up! This is my first Vampire Knight fic.So R&R and tell me what you think! I revised so read and see! Enjoy!

Night-Blooming Jasmine

Zero's POV

The smell was sweet yet intoxicating. Night-Blooming Jasmine was one of my most hated flowers. How could it be so sweet when I was so bitter? It reminded me that I was now one of _them…_The ones I hated the most…But I had to overcome my hate to see what lye in store for me…

It was now the time I had to go to the Night School. Chairman Cross had told me I couldn't stay with the humans anymore. It had infuriated me to no end. All of the leeches ignored me and bullied me, I was getting used to it now. But one thing I couldn't get used to or understand was for what I felt for the Pure Blood vampire. I could never grasp the reason why I felt so strongly attracted to him. I had once despised him more than anyone, and now it made me feel sick to my stomach when I thought of how I hated such a beautiful creature. I don't have to rely on Yuki's blood anymore, because I have somewhat gotten used to the blood tablets. I hated drinking from her anyway; I hated her because Kaname supposedly loved her…

I was deep in my thoughts when I sat at my desk; I immediately felt a puddle of sticky substance where I had folded my hands. I looked down at my hands that seemed to be in a sticky puddle of honey. My classmates around me erupted in laughter.

"It's not funny you stupid bastards." I stood up and headed towards the bathroom, but they just laughed harder as I left.

I made my way down the hall and opened the bathroom door. I froze when I saw him, Kaname Kuran. The one I had been lusting over for a couple of months now. He stood there, washing his hands. "Another prank, Kiryu?" His voice startled me out of my trance, and I miraculously recovered and walked over to the sink next to his. "Yes." I guess I didn't sound too happy because he turned to me shutting the water off at his sink. He looked at me and then at my hands noticing the stick substance glistening on them.

He gently took my right hand and lifted it up to his lips; they were petal soft against my skin. I stared as his pink tongue slid over my hand, soft as a feather, I blushed.

"Honey." He let go of my hand, and it fell limply to my side. He looked at me and I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see my blush

"I'll have to talk to them..." He said walking past me and leaving me alone in the bathroom. I cleaned off the honey and then splashed my face with cold water. I headed back to my class and continued on with my boring day thinking about how I wanted those petal, soft lips of Kaname's on my skin once more…

When I arrived at my dorm room, I was bored and tired. I decided to take a nap, I did need one.

I woke to the sound of light knocking at my door. "Kiryu, are you there? May I come in?" I could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Kaname.

"Yeah come in." I mumbled sleepily, sitting up in bed. The door opened and Kaname gracefully walked in. He looked around and then his eyes rested on me. "I talked to your classmates, they said you deserved it. I told them to treat you as they would li-.." I was wide awake now.

"Kaname,…I can take care of myself.." I looked up at him. His face was expressionless but his eyes flickered a little..I didn't know for sure but I think I had just seen a little flicker of sadness in those dark eyes of his. "I know you can." Kaname turned to leave.

"Kaname, wait…" He turned to me again. "Thank you.." I said, watching as a gorgeous smile graced his face. He nodded and left. I sighed, I wished he would smile more…especially at me…

When it was time for school, I put on my clothes and went downstairs where everyone else was. They talked animatedly to each other, except to me. A girl came through the crowd, everyone ignoring her too. I thought I was the only one… She came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm Izumino Kirika. I'm new here." She smiled, extending her hand to me. I shook, she was nice enough. "Kiryu Zero, nice to meet you." It turned out we became best friends in a day's time. She could be my only friend that was a vampire besides Kaname, but I still wanted him to be more than a friend to me.

In my History class, Kaname sat diagonally behind me. I could feel him staring at me, I couldn't help but squirm in my seat blushing. When classes were over, I went back to my dorm room and tried to sleep but I couldn't. A low knock surprised me. "Come in." I said sitting up. Kirika came in. "Hey Zero!" She smiled. I lied back down.

"Hey Kirika." She sat next to me.

" Hey is something troubling you? You can tell me about it." I wondered if I could trust her. I guess I could. I told her about Kaname and the bullying. She nodded and smiled at me and didn't interrupt. After I finished she nodded. "So you love Kaname and you don't know if he likes you back?"

"Yeah…" We talked a little more until Kirika had to go. "Bye Zero!" She smiled.

"Bye." I shut my door as she left. I lied down and read a book.

A little after an hour after Kirika had left, Kaname knocked on my door. I opened my door and stood in silence as he greeted me. I greeted him and sat on my bed. He stood leaning on the wall in front of me.

"So…" I mumbled.

"Were you embarrassed by my actions the other day in the bathroom?" he questioned me, his eyes trying to read my face. "No…I.." Could I tell him? Should I tell him and risk our friendship?

Once I had said no his eyes softened, but he looked intently at my face as I struggled for words.

"Kaname…I love you..I would never be embarrassed by you." I hung my head blushing. I waited for the rejection but it never came. I looked up as I felt as smooth hand caress my cheek bringing my face to look up at his. He was smiling. "I love you too, Zero."

I blinked in disbelief…Did I just hear what I think I heard? Kaname loved me back…

I pulled him onto me our lips crashing together. A cold hand slid up my shirt and rested on my chest. I ripped off his shirt, and he chuckled. He slid off mine, then as soon as I knew our pants and boxers were gone too.

((Sex Scene)) still Zero's POV...

I couldn't help it as my eyes roamed over Kaname's body. Kaname was so well built and he had a feminine touch to his features. He had amazing size though…and I felt myself stiffen. Kaname's waist was girlishly thin and small but he was masculine too but delicate enough that you would think that if you touched him he would shatter in to glass. I blushed, I could feel Kaname's eyes admiring my body too.

'Zero is so beautiful, with shoulder-length silver hair and silver eyes, well built muscles, thin waist and an admirable size…' Kaname thought.

We kissed, and I moaned as Kaname grinded against my already painfully hard member. "Kaname,….I want.." I mumbled.

" hmm? What do you want Zero?" His eyes held a glint of mischief.

"Kaname.I want you to fuck me.." I sad more surely, looking pleadingly up at Kaname. I probably looked so desperate right now.

'It was so…so whorish how Zero looked, his hair splayed out on the pillow and the pleading look in his eyes and desperate tone of voice..I couldn't deny it though..Zero was so sexy and hot. How could I ever deny Zero that request?' Kaname thought.

"We don't have lube…it will hurt.." Kaname informed me.

"wait." I pushed Kaname back, a look of confusion on his face. "saliva." And with that said I took Kaname's length into my mouth. Kaname gave an appreciative moan. My tongue swirled around Kaname's head, and Kaname gave another moan. "Zero…oh!..you better stop before..I.cum.." Kaname gasped out. I pulled back, licking my lips. How I'd always wanted to taste him.

Kaname pushed me back down and put my legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself at my entrance. I knew what was coming next.

"ready?" Kaname asked. I nodded. Kaname pushed in slowly, watching my face for my reactions. I winced and I could feel my muscles tighten around Kaname, making him moan. Kaname waited until I was accustomed to him. "I'm ready." I said.

He slid out and slammed back in. I arched my back crying out in pleasure. As Kaname thrusted again and again into my ass, I tangled my hands firmly in Kaname's hair. "Kaname!" I screamed out his name as I felt myself beginning to reach my peak. I needed to cum. One of my hands freed themselves of Kaname's hair and traveled down, stroking myself. My head moved from side to side in ecstasy, as I felt all those waves of pleasure as Kaname repeatedly thrusted into me.

With a final cry of Kaname's name, I released myself in a torrent of semen, spattering my hand and between our stomachs. I blushed, as I panted to regain the air my lungs had lost.

Kaname watched, it was too much, after a cry of pleasure he released into me. I moaned as I felt his cum trickling down my inner thighs. Kaname collapsed onto me, both of us still trying to catch our breath. Kaname slid out of me and removed my legs from his shoulders to make it more comfortable.

"I'll be right back." Kaname got up and went to the window opening it, so that sweet, jasmine cool air came into the room. Kaname lay back down next to me. We cuddled, hair-disheveled.

"Kaname, I used to hate Night-blooming Jasmine…but now I think I like it." I covered our naked bodies with a blanket. "hn…" Kaname mumbled, eyelids drooping.

We both succumbed to sleep, cuddling as new lovers in the cool, sweet air of the Night-Blooming Jasmine.

_**The End **_

Yay! I completed a yaoi Vampire Knight fic! I'm so glad. I had always thought about making a fic of VK, but I never did so here it is! And this is pretty long, I'm so proud of myself! Constructive Criticism is welcomed but flames are not. So R&R and tell me what you think! ;D


End file.
